Outlaw Queen Oneshot
by thechosenpirates
Summary: A collection of oneshots to do with Outlaw Queen. Prompts are welcomed. If you have any prompt ideas, review them, message me or send in to my Instagram @thechosenpirates.
1. Is the Evil Queen back?

**So this is where I am going to be posting all my OQ oneshots. I'm going to ask followers on Instagram for prompts.**

 **This is based on when Marian returns and what I thought should happen.**

Regina's heart was pounding. In front of her was a scene she used to see herself in...until Marian came along. Marian had shattered her life in less than ten seconds. Her happy ending had been stolen from her by yet another Charming. Emma approached Regina and opened her mouth to speak. Regina held up her hand to silence her.

"I don't want to hear it Miss Swan. You flounce in here all victorious not caring that your actions had consequences, consequences that ruined my life. You are so much like your mother, but this time Ii won't hunt you down because you know what? You've won, you finally got one over on me, so congratulations Miss Swan, you really **are** the savior." A hand fell on her shoulder.

"Mom, it's not ma's fault, she was trying to help someone, she didn't know what was going to happen." Regina looked down onto her son's face.

"You're taking her side?" Henry shook his head.

"No mom but..."

"I'm sorry Regina. I really am."

"You don't get to speak." Regina threatened. "First you try and take my son from me, then Graham and then you try and keep my son from me. But now, now you've finally got what you wanted, you've finally seen the downfall of the Evil Queen." She spat. Regina fled Granny's, forcing herself not to cry. She had lost everything,. An hour ago she was so happy, she had everything. Too upset, she didn't notice the door quietly open.

Robin felt conflicted. Marian, his wife, was back, the love of his life, he should be celebrating. But then there was Regina. Regina with her sassy comments and loving heart. His soulmate. He had ran out of Granny's to clear his head, but seeing Regina so distraught killed him.

"Regina?" He approached her tentatively. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Robin. Why are you here?" She asked coldly, not letting emotion show through her voice.

"Don't do that Regina." He pleaded stepping closer to her. "Don't close yourself off from me. I thought we had gotten past that."

Regina drew herself up to her full height and put her evil queen mask. Turning around to face him, she smiled.

"We had, I'm sorry. it was getting too emotional and lovey-dovey in there with the Charmings, Hook and Emma and you and...Marian." She forced through clenched teeth.

"Regina please..." Robin started.

"Robin, it's fine. I guess in the end we both got what we wanted."

"Regina. What do you mean both got what we wanted?"

"You got your wife back Robin and I got rid of you."

Tears came to Robin's eyes, "Got rid of me? Regina you don't mean that."

Regina cackled "Yes I do Robin. You were such a burden, I just went through with it to prove that I'd changed. Now I guess I don't have to keep up that façade anymore. Have a nice life Robin hood."

Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke leaving Robin speechless. Henry barged out of Granny's.

"Robin have you seen my mom? Last time she broke down like that she didn't eat for weeks."

Robin snapped out of his trance. "What? Henry come with me." Robin started to pull Henry with him but he was stopped.

"I think it would be better if you go, I'm not really on her good side at the moment."

"Neither am I, but I will find her, you go make sure no one else comes after us." Robin called running towards Regina's house.

Henry went to turn but found his path blocked by Emma.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her?"

"Don't you think you've already done enough?" Henry shouted, barging past her.

Meanwhile, Robin had reached Regina's house and was trying to break down the door. When he had finally opened it her barged in and froze still at the sight before him.

"Oh Regina. What have you done?"

 **A/ What did she do? Please R and R with another one shot idea.  
**

 **Thanks - A**


	2. True Loves Kiss solves everything

**_Hey guys. I got in some amazing prompts from beautifullife0. It took me a while to figure out how to write this but I managed. Please review or dm me other prompts. You can always find me on Instagram. Accounts are in my bio._**

 **Prompt 1- Dark Regina and Robin's marriage and how their True Love broke Regina's fertility curse.**

Weeks after the wedding of the Queen and her thief no one had heard from them. It was the custom in the Enchanted Forest to take a few days off to celebrate and consummate the marriage but apparently the Queen and new King had other ideas. The only people that had heard from them were their servants and the Merry Men. Regina and Robin had not left the castle since their wedding day and were not planning to any time soon. During their blissful happiness, it had dawned on Regina that no matter how much she wanted a child of hers and Robin's she could never conceive one. This sent her into self-destruct mode and she locked herself in hers and Robin's chambers, refusing to speak to anyone. What didn't help was the fact that she had a dreadful stomach bug, causing her to throw up whenever she smelt something strong.

One day, Regina had forgotten to seal the door as she was vomiting and her husband snuck in.  
"Regina? What's wrong?" He asked kneeling behind her, holding her hair back. Regina shuddered and tried to wriggle away from him. He sighed and let her go, as soon as she was free she got up and walked to her chambers, Robin close behind her. Before she could slam the door in his Robin slipped inside and leaned against the chair.  
"What's gotten into you? You've been acting so distant lately. You know you can tell me anything don't you?" Robin inquired, walking closer to her.  
"Nothing I'm fine." She snapped, walking to the balcony. Robin sighed and trailed after her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. No matter how much she struggled he would not let her break free. She sighed and pulled away from him as much as she could. Robin felt this and his heart broke.  
"I get it. You don't want to be with me. I'll start packing my things." Robin said sadly, walking out of the room. Regina panicked and followed him.  
"Robin please it isn't that. I do want to be with you. I'm just not feeling myself this week."  
"What's wrong then? If it's not something to do with me then why are you pushing me away? You were fine last week when we were chatting to the merry men. What changed in so little time?" He asked walkingtowards her slowly.

"I just remembered something from a long time ago and it took a toll for the worse, not to mention I have been feeling nauseous all week." She admitted sitting on her dressing table chair.  
"Regina, you don't think you could be pregnant do you? I mean, it's not as if it's not a possibility." Robin enquired coming to stand behind her.  
Regina sighed, this was the reason why she was avoiding him, she didn't want to ruin his happiness.  
"Robin. Years ago after the king died my mother tried to force me to marry a vile man so that when I have children she could find a way to get rid of me and raise the child to be heir to the throne. When I learnt of this information I took a potion to stop my mother getting what she wanted…I took an infertility potion so she couldn't ruin the child like she ruined me." Regina hung her head as Robin let the news sink in. The love of his life had no way of bearing a child because of her cruel mother. Robin moved round Regina and crouched in front of her.  
"She did not ruin you Regina. You're smart, charming, bold and audacious. Are you sure there's no way you broke the curse by accident?" Robin questioned. Regina sniffled and shook her head. Robin sighed and looked into her eyes."Why don't we ask the castle nurse just to check?" He said pulling her up and leading her to the castle's hospital wing.  
After filling the nurse in with all the details, Regina was laying down on the hospital bed whilst the nurse felt around to see if she was pregnant or not.  
"Well, you said it was impossible for you to conceive?" She asked Regina, peeling off her gloves. Regina nodded tears coming to her eyes.  
"Well then, this is nothing short of a miracle. You're 4 weeks pregnant." The nurse announced, smiling at Regina and Robin.  
"What?" asked Regina in disbelief.  
"It seems like your infertility curse broke, like most curses do, by true loves kiss. Congratulations you two."

 _ **Thanks so much for reading. Please R and R it would mean the world to me.**_

 _ **-A 3**_


	3. Surprise

**So this is a prompt I got from Instagram and it's about Robin's proposal to Regina. In this Marian did come back as Marian and is living in a cottage by herself and get visited by Roland loads. Also Regina has a little surprise for Robin. Send in any prompts you have. I am trying to get them all done so bare with me. Sorry it's so short.**

Regina walked along the forest, lost deep in thought. She had been distancing herself from everyone lately and was trying to get her head around everything. Most days, she had felt nauseous and faint and often experienced sickness at the early hours of the morning. The bad thing was that when she was sick her hormones roared up so she was constantly crying and pushing people away. Poor Robin had gotten the brunt of it that morning and received a full Regina blow up. She had screamed at him that he didn't love her anymore and ran out of the house. No one had seen her since...no one had tried. News had spread that she wasn't in the best mood so people were avoiding her.

"Regina!" She looked up to see Robin perched on their log. He was still wearing what the clothes from this morning and looked really stressed.

"Robin. I should just go. I'm not feeling too great."

"Regina, wait. We need to talk." Robin called standing up. Her heart broke, whenever she heard those words. Regina sighed and sat on the log, Robin following promptly after.

"What do you want to talk about?" She whispered, eyes fixed on the floor in front of her.

"About why you've been so distant lately. We were fine the other week. Did I do something to upset you?" Robin asked kneeling in front of her. "Regina what's wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Robin. I'm just trying to deal with a lot of things at the moment and needed some time to think."

"You could have come to me Regina. We could have sorted it out together. What's bothering you?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Robin whispered, standing up and pulling her with him.

"I'm pregnant. I found out this afternoon."

"Regina that's amazing."

"You're happy?"

"Of course I am. There's only one thing that would make me even happier."

"What?"

Robin got down on one knee and brought a ring box out of his pocket.

"Regina. Even though we got off on a rocky start I knew I was destined to be with you since the day we met and being with you confirmed that. You brought light into my life and helped me through tough times. You always tried to do what was best for me even if it meant sacrificing your own happiness. That night when you said to be with Marian was when I realized I only wanted to be with you. Regina, will you marry me?"

Regina stared down at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

 **What did you think? Please R and R.**

 **-A**


	4. A New Neighbour

**New Chapter – New Neighbours.**

Regina Mills hated her next door neighbour and was sure the feeling was mutual. He hadn't done anything to offend her but his annoying good-looks meant that she was forced to baby-sit his son whilst he went on unsuccessful dates. After living next door to her for one week he had already had four dates, which meant more than four hours of her life had been taken. She didn't mind looking after Roland from time to time but she did have a life and quite a successful one at that. Robin had dropped his son on her doorstep way too often for her liking and the two year old hated it as well. It would sometimes be for an hour or two, but the longest time Roland had been left with her was for a whole day whilst he was off with some girl. To be fair she did offer to look after his son for an hour or two, but a whole day was just pushing it. She had no child care items so she had had to run to her sister, Emma's, apartment to grab Henry's old things. Between her work and babysitting she had no time to go out with her friends or get drunk. She should say no sometimes but his distracting dimples got the better of her.

Currently, she had just started a phone call whilst balancing Roland on her hip. For a two year old he was a quiet child and not that fussy at all.

"Robin?"

 _"Regina? I'm really sorry but I won't be able to pick Roland up until later on."_

"Robin. That's not fair I have a really important meal tonight and it isn't my job to look after your son."

 _"I know Regina and I really am sorry. I am really busy."_

"What with another one of your lady friends? Why don't you hire a professional baby-sitter instead of dumping your son on me whatever chance you get?"

 _"I have tried you know that."_

"Well try harder."

 _"I'm sorry. I'll be over soon."_

"You better be."

Regina hung up the phone and sighed. Looking at Roland she bounced him up and down.

"Looks like it's just you and me Ro. Let's get some food"

She had ended up getting some toddler food from the store on a whim the other day and it proved to be very useful. Within minutes she had managed to make a decent meal for Roland and herself and sat down to eat it.

 **I know it isn't very long but please R and R and send in prompts.**

 **-A**

Robin Locksley was a dead man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the short sequel to chapter 1.**

 _"_ _Oh Regina. What have you done?"_

"Mom?!" Henry burst through the door before Robin could stop him and gasped in shock. Regina was laid on the floor shaking, with a wine glass in her hand, her heart out on the table and a gash along her forehead. As Robin did a quick survey of the living room and kitchen, he noticed broken shards of glass scattered over the kitchen floor.

"Henry, get a dustpan and brush and sort out the mess in the kitchen and I'll take care of your mother." Robin ordered, crouching down onto the floor. Whilst Henry ran to get the equipment he needed, Robin carefully extracted the wine glass from Regina's grip and placed it next to her heart on the table. He studied Regina's heart for a minute, nearly all of it was red and it was spotted dark in places. After debating whether or not to leave her heart where it was, he sighed and gently grabbed it, moving it over Regina's chest. He took a deep breath and pushed it back in, heaving a huge sigh of relief when nothing drastic happened. Regina's eyes fluttered open as he picked her up gently.

"Robin?" She asked weakly, still shaking from what happened.

"I'm here Gina." He reassured, placing a kiss on her forehead. The quick look of relief on her face soon changed to sadness as she tried to fight him off of her.

"Get off of me! Go back to your wife Robin! I don't need you hear!" She screamed, hitting his chest. Henry rushed in from his job in the kitchen and helped Robin place her on the couch without getting hurt.

"Mom! Mom, calm down! Please, you're going to hurt yourself!" He pleaded, holding her arms as she struggled. When she saw the scared look on Henry's face, she stopped fighting back and allowed them to check for any more cuts or bruises. After finding no more cuts, Henry went to find the first aid kit as Robin sat next to her.

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain what I was going to do Regina. You just walked out on me before I could open my mouth." He explained calmly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Ever heard of 'actions speak louder than words' Robin? You acted as if I didn't exist until I left." She mumbled, turning her face away from him. Before he could reply, Henry returned with the first aid kit and tended to her wound. After she was all bandaged up, Robin carried her to her room and laid her down to rest. As he went to leave, she grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me…"

"I wouldn't dare."

 **Please read and review and message me prompts. - A**


End file.
